Revelation
by Itachilova101
Summary: Orochimaru and Pein are dead, Akatsuki has disbanded and Itachi and Sakura are now living together in Konoha with their friends and family. Happy ending, right? WRONG! SasuNaru YAOI Spin-off from my Remembrance series Rated for language and evil children!
1. Rallying the Troops

A/N: Well, a few people asked for a oneshot SasuNaru as a follow-up to Reverence and I feel kind of bad that this won't be happening... BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER!!! XD Now, no saying, "Good God, when will it end?!" because this is only going to be a few chapters long. Not many at all, mainly because the entire storyline is about Sasuke getting up the guts to confess his love to Naruto and finding some pretty big obstacles in his way.

Oh, and yay for humor! I haven't done much humor lately, so this'll be a breath of fresh air.

* * *

"Uncle Sasuke!"

"Uncle Naruto!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Ritsu and Reina racing down the road toward them, equal expressions of excited glee on their round little faces. Sasuke smiled in welcome to what the children's parents called "their twin terrors", while Naruto dropped to one knee to accept the tackling hug they always gave, sending him onto his back.

"Hey, guys!" the blond greeted with a laugh. "I-I mean, guy and girl," he amended when Reina gave him a silent warning via narrowing her eyes. "Did you two just get out of the academy?"

"Uh-huh!" Ritsu exclaimed, "Papa taught us the shrinken jutsu!"

"Shrinken jutsu?" Sasuke echoed, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"No, dummy!" Reina, the elder of the two siblings by all of two minutes and twenty-seven seconds—and so, _obviously_ the wiser of the two—said in a very matter-of-fact tone. She was quite clearly her mother's daughter. "It's _shuuuuuuuuurinken_ justu! You have to add the 'u'."

Naruto snickered. "You're both wrong."

Ritsu and Reina gave their uncle Naruto incredulous, indignant looks—how _dare_ he correct their absolute knowledge of all things?—on their faces, but stayed quiet, apparently willing to humor the obviously misled man before them.

"It's shurink_ooo_n. 'O' instead of an 'e'."

"Ooooh," Ritsu and Reina said, their eyes wide, adoring the genius before them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, though he was unable to hide his grin, and stooped down, scooping one twin under each arm. "Come on, let's let Momma and Papa tell you the correct answer, okay?"

The children gave a squeal of delight as a response and he walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping to his feet and racing after them.

"So, Uncle Sasu," Ritsu began in a conspiratorial whisper, grinning wickedly while Reina took over the last of their sentence, "Have you told Uncle Naru that you want to have his man babies yet?"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke exclaimed with surprise, tripping over his own feet.

"Goddamit, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, in front of Sasuke in an instant, grabbing the Uchiha by his shoulders to keep him from falling forward. "Watch where you're goin', will ya?! You could have hurt the twins!"

Sasuke looked down to see his niece and nephew still held firmly against his sides by his arms wrapped around their waists. They looked like two giggling sacks of flour. He looked back up to Naruto and paused when he found the blond's face mere inches away from his own. His face was tense with worry and some frustration, but his eyes were soft as they looked into his. "I-I..." Sasuke stammered, at a loss for what to say with those two pieces of sky detained in pools of white delving into his soul.

The sound of snickers broke through the fog of the junior Uchiha's mind and he looked back down at the twins who were now watching the two adults with clear amusement. "Uncle Sasuke, Papa was right, you are _way_ in over your head."

Sasuke could feel his cheeks flare up and he stood back to his full height, pulling away from Naruto's touch and walking again before the blond could see it.

"Over your head in what?" Naruto asked, tagging along.

"Uzumones," Ritsu and Reina answered in unison.

'_Uzumones'?_ Sasuke thought with exasperation, _What the hell are Uzumones?!_ Then it clicked: _Uzumaki + Pheromones = Uzumones. In other words, the Sasuke-is-horny-for-Naruto gene. Dear Lord, what has Itachi been telling these kids?!_

"Uzumones?" Naruto asked, "What is that, some sort of sickness?" The blond's voice was worried as he asked, "Are you sick or something, Teme?"

"Something like that," Sasuke grumbled bitterly.

When the group made it the main household in the Uchiha complex, Sasuke let the kids down on the porch with a firm command to play outside with Uncle Naru and then he stormed inside. He slammed the sliding, rice paper door shut with such force that it rattled, but he wasn't thinking about that. He shouted into the large house, "Itachi! Sakura!"

"What?" Itachi asked, walking into the room, his hand on his hip. His eyelids were droopy and his movements were slow as though he'd just woken up... but Sasuke knew better. Itachi always had to drug himself up with pain relievers after a long day of teaching at the academy.

As always, Sasuke couldn't help but wince when he saw his elder brother and his anger immediately flooded away. The burns that had once covered the right side of his body had been healed long ago and the only sign that there had been burns was the red sunburn-like skin where the scars had been, leaving it pink and shiny, prone to blistering. But that wasn't what made Sasuke cringe. It was the tied up sleeve where his right arm should have been, but wasn't... the reason why Itachi was no longer allowed to be a shinobi.

"Well...?" Itachi asked, ignoring Sasuke's lingering, pity-filled eyes as he did with everybody but Sakura.

Then, Sasuke heard the twins giggling outside while Naruto exclaimed, "I'm gonna get you!" and his anger was back tenfold. "What have you been telling those kids of yours?" he asked furiously.

"Sakura and I tell our children lots of things and you expect us to remember all of it? Be more specific."

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Man babies? 'In way over my head'? _Uzumones_?"

Itachi chuckled. "The last one was my creation," he said oh-so-proudly.

"I don't care _who_ created it, I want to know _why_!"

"We're just rallying some SasuNaru supporters.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, _SasuNaru_?!" Sasuke asked with vexation, "Who the hell created that one?"

"Actually, I think Sai came up with that one."

Sasuke paused and Itachi smiled pleasantly, innocently. "Just... Just how many people know about this, Itachi? Are we talking five, ten, fifteen people? Because that's going a little overboard in my opinion."

Itachi thought a moment, apparently doing the math. "Mmm... we told just about anybody who would listen, which was almost the entire village—excluding Naruto, of course. Oh, and Gaara, too. He told me to wish you good luck from him. He's the ultimate SasuNaru fan, you know."

"Fans. Of course," Sasuke grumbled sullenly, "It's just_ so_ great that the demented Kazekage is rooting for my homosexual relationship WITH A GODDAMN STRAIGHT MAN!"

Itachi massaged his ringing ears and said, "A lot of people are rooting for you, Sasuke. You're a real live fandom now. Konohamaru even started a yaoi club amongst the genin."

"Fan-bloody-tastic. You do realize that this now means that I have to actually come out and tell Naruto what I feel, right?"

Itachi smirked evilly. "That, my foolish little brother, was the entire point of all this."

_I think I want to go back to killing him..._

* * *

A/N: o.o Oh-oh... Sasu-chan's angry... and Gaara is the number one SasuNaru fan? XD Duuuude!


	2. Tingling Yaoi Senses

Sorry for my really slow update on this one... T.T I was kind of busy trying to get a few more chapters of Sakura out... ^^;

* * *

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Sasuke asked innocently, batting his eyelashes childishly.

Naruto quirked a brow. "All the yelling from inside," he clarified, "You seemed really angry. And I haven't seen you use such a desperate tone of voice since... well... since you decided to pursue Orochimaru to kill Itachi."

The junior Uchiha's smile fell and he lost any act of innocence he'd had before. But still, he had to ask, "Did you hear anything that was said?"

The blond shook his head. "No, the door muffled the words."

Sasuke sighed with relief... until the twins decided to grace them with their wisdom.

"Papa said that the Uzumones give Uncle Sasu a lot of pent up energy," Reina explained.

"And since Uncle Sasu can't use that energy the way he wants to, he gets angry," Ritsu concluded, "Papa also says that Uncle Sasu's hand gets tired and so he has to—"

"Alright!" Sasuke exclaimed with forced cheer, pointing inside the house, "You guys have explained my 'disease' well enough, so I think it's time you washed up for dinner before your mother gets home."

The twins grinned devilishly and ran into the house to carry out the orders they'd been given. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the doorframe, his head bowed, one hand massaging the bridge of his nose as the other clenched and unclenched, trying to resist the urge to punch Itachi in his big fat mouth.

"Do Uzumones cause Arthritis or something like that?" Naruto queried worriedly.

"Yes, yet it does." It wasn't really a lie. After another twenty years of his hand being his lover, he wouldn't be surprised if Arthritis crippled them.

"Well, is Sakura-chan helping to treat it? How would you be able to carry out missions without your hands?"

"No, in fact, Sakura is only making things worse. And, if Orochimaru can fight without the use of his arms, I can without the use of my hands."

Naruto's lips pursed, his eyes losing some of their shine, and he took the hand that was balled into a fist, gently pressing down on it until the joints relaxed and his hand was flat again. He tenderly massaged the knuckles. "Are they hurting now?"

Sasuke's face took on a light flush and he stammered, "N-Naru—"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, approaching the house with a delighted smile. "Long time no see. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

The blond smiled happily. "You know me; I'm never one to turn down free food."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke sighed with disappointment when his hand was relinquished so that the medic could receive a tight hug.

"Come on inside, you two," Sakura said, breaking the hug and racing inside with a wide smile. She stopped in the front foyer and raised her arms at her sides as she did everyday when she got home from the hospital and hollered, "I'm home, my darlings!"

Two squeals of glee sounded and Ritsu and Reina came rushing into the room to throw their arms around their mother. Sakura returned every hug and kiss they gave, but Sasuke noticed what he noticed everyday: her eyes, instead of on her children, were locked on Itachi and Itachi's on hers.

She slowly stood and walked forward, Itachi meeting her half-way, and her arms wrapped around his waist, his arm around her shoulders and they shared a long kiss.

Sasuke sighed enviously. He wondered if, had he not developed such hopeless feelings for his best friend, he would have been married by then and if he would be greeted with kisses of adoration from his children and if he would hug and kiss his wife as though it was their first time in years.

He doubted it. Besides, Itachi and Sakura shared a very special bond thanks to all the years of anguish they had suffered just so that they could be together.

The junior Uchiha turned his eyes to Naruto, who was grinning wickedly.

"Get a room, you two!" the Kyuubi container teased.

The married couple broke their kiss and looked at Naruto with amusement. "You're just jealous because you have nobody to get a room with."

"Nah," the blond corrected, wrinkling his nose, "I actually pity you, 'Tach, because that woman in your arms totally put me off women by going to you."

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked with a smirk and all eyes—except Naruto's, of course—turned to Sasuke.

"Go for it, man!" was the message those four sets of eyes conveyed, but Sasuke smartly ignored them. There was absolutely no way in hell that he was confessing to Naruto in front of people.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Suna..._

"And so, in conclusion..." Baki continued to yammer away, the rest of his words lost on Gaara. "... our gross income over the past year has—Gaara! Stop reading your goddamn Dragon Ball Z manga and listen to me!"

Gaara ignored him as his eyes skimmed the pages, his smile growing. "Ha ha, silly Kisshu, you can't stand up against the Mew Mews."

Silence followed and Gaara looked up. "I mean... go, Goku, go! Defeat those... bad guys!"

Still more silence and then the book fell out of the dust jacket so that everybody could see the cover: Tokyo Mew Mew. He pursed his lips and glared at all of the council-members until they looked away as though they hadn't seen anything. He nodded and went back to his reading when something stopped him.

He gasped. "My Yaoi Senses are tingling... and it's coming from Konoha!"

Everybody turned back to their Kazekage as though he'd gone insane.

"Could it be SasuNaru?" Gaara continued, talking only to himself. Then he stood. "I must warn everybody in the village about this so that Sasuke will have a great audience of people to support him while he confesses!" And then he jumped out the window, his sand catching him and carrying him away to Konoha.

"... Okay, I give up," Baki said with a sigh, "Everybody go home, our Kazekage seems to be detained by other matters."

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's the deal with the DBZ and TMM thing... I was intentionally going to use a really masculine shonen manga for the dust jacket (DBZ was the first thing that popped into my mind) and a yaoi for the actual manga, but then I figured that not everybody knows yaoi manga like I do, so not everybody would get the reference. So, I decided on a really shoujo-y shoujo (the first two I thought of were Tokyo Mew Mew and Cardcaptor Sakura, but I figured TMM was more Shoujo-y). And then voila!

NO, I do NOT watch or read Tokyo Mew Mew... there was a time when I was younger when I tried to read it, but it was just too... bleh... and I haven't read Dragon Ball Z either... ^^; had to do some wiki-ing on those.

And I think it's kind of obvious that I would sneak some ItaSaku in there, don't you? X3


End file.
